Hidden Secrets
by superlockedbadwolf
Summary: Secrets fall on Beacon Hills. Could the keep the town safe or be it's destruction?
1. Chapter 1

Out in the middle of the forest, a wolf howls into the night. Allison flips her head in the direction the sound came from. She was not going to let this wolf get away. Last time that happened, someone was killed. She would hunt this one down and kill it. Shadows were moving all around her, turning her in every direction, spinning her in circles. Allison closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens them again, they have a bright green ring around the iris, showing her everything she couldn't see before. With her vision, it was easy to sense out the werewolfs from miles away. The werewolfs would show up red in her eyes, and that's how she found them. This werewolf was not getting away easy. That is, if getting away was possible. They knew of her, and they feared her.

Allison freezes, spotting a red moving fog of smoke atleast two miles away. She smiles devilishly and darts off in it's direction, running faster than humanly possible. Maybe that's because Allison isn't human. She's much much more.

She glides through the forest, running so fast her feet barely touch the ground. Suddenly, she's on the wolf. It's standing directly in front of her. A growl rises from it's throat, but it doesn't phase her. She slowly raises her hand to reach for an arrow, when the giant dog lunges forward; it's teeth barred, it's claws out, ready for the attack. But Allison is faster. Just as her feet had moved, so did her hands. She swiftly grabbed an arrow, placed it into her bow and shot. A direct hit to the middle of the head. The wolf was done for. It yelped and hit the ground with a _thud_. Allison quickly managed to grab her arrow from the dog's head before it died and transformed back into a human, she couldn't bare that part. She walked away from the shifting dead body, not looking back.

Walking back to her car from the woods, Allison's phone buzzes. She digs it out of her back pocket to see the face on the screen. _Scott._ She thinks a second before she slides her finger agross the 'answer' slide. "Hey babe."

"Hey, when are you coming home?" Scott asks.

"I'm actually on my way right now." She answers.

"Good, I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you too." Allison hangs up the phone. Sometimes, Allison goes out of town to do her hunting. If she gets report of werewolves, she'll head in that direction. However, she can't tell Scott about hunting werewolves because to him, she'd sound crazy. So, she tells him she's going to visit family or makes up some ridiculous lie that he'll believe anyway. Because to the world, werewolves are just in fairytales. Little did Allison know, her boyfriend was one.

Allison hops into her SUV and heads back towards Beacon Hills. She hadn't driven too far out of town, so she should be back in the next hour.

When Allison pulls into her driveway, its two o'clock in the morning. All the lights in her house are turned off, so she blinks her eyes, letting the green ring form around them. She can see her house perfectly now. She unlocks the front door and heads up the staircase, located directly behind the front door.

Upstairs, something thuds to the ground. Allison tiptoes towards where the noise came from, her bedroom. When she reaches the door, she takes a deep breath. Her hand moves without her permission and pushes the door open. Her eyes show her the outline of a body on her bed.

She flips on the light to see the body of her tanned, dark haired boyfriend, Scott. There's a vase full of roses on her desk with rose petals scattered across the floor. Scott was always so sweet; he loved Allison with everything he had. He was always buying her stuff, letting her pick what to do or where to eat. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy.

Allison flips on the light, "Scott?" He doesn't move; Scott is completely passed out. Allison sits on the bed next to him. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Her hand softly touched the side of his face as she leaned into him. Her lips meeting his still ones. Scott's eyes shot open, immediately waking him up.

Scott then reacts, closing his eyes and placing his hands at her hips, pulling Allison on top of him. Her legs on each side of his body. She lets out a laugh against his mouth. Then she sits up, laying her hands on his chest.

"Hey, babe. I've missed you." She seductively smiles at him.

"I missed you. I hate when you leave."

"Me too." She lays her body on him, finding his lips again. Scott's hands move into her hair and down to the small of her back. Allison then pulls away for a quick moment, pulling her shirt over her head and resuming the kiss. Her hands move under Scott's shirt, slowly feeling his hardened muscles. Her hands rake up the whole front of his body until his shirt reaches his kneck and his pulls it off over his head. Scott pulls Allison against him and flips over, her back landing on the bed. She giggles and pulls him against her, kissing like it's their last.

Allison falls back against the pillow in delight. Pleasure had just ran all through her veins. She had missed Scott so much and they had only been apart for a week. She climbed her naked body over Scott, giving him a kiss, and got out of bed. Finding Scott's shirt shrewn on the floor, she picks it up and puts it on. Her phone was lighting up on her desk. Calming down from her high, she walks over to check the message.

_Hey, are you coming over tonight? I wanna fuck. -Isaac_

She sighs as she looks at Scott. Scott the boyfriend she's loved almost her whole life. Scott, the sexy man who would do anything for her. Then, she replies.

_I can't. I'm with Scott tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. _


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Allison wakes up before Scott and hops into the shower. The hot water relaxes her tense muscles. The text from Isaac last night made her nervous. She was afraid Scott would some how find out about them. Her and Isaac had been hooking up for about two months behind Scott's back. Allison doesn't know why she does it, she doesn't even really like Isaac and she's in love with Scott. And the sex with Isaac was good, but it was't as good as the sex with Scott. Maybe she liked the thrill, the adrenaline rush she gets from sneaking around. However, thought of being caught makes her stomach cringe.

Allison turns the blazing water off and wraps the towel around her wet body. When she enters her bedroom she finds Scott awake putting on his clothes. When he looks up at her, he smiles and rakes his eyes up and down her covered wet body.

"Hey, Stiles just texted me. He, Lydia, Isaac, and Gen are going out to eat tonight and they invited us. Do you wanna go?" Scott smiles and walks across the room to meet Allison. He places his hands on her hips.

"Yeah, sure. Who's Gen?" She asks.

"Oh, Isaac's new girlfriend. I think."

Isaac got a girlfriend? Okay.. Allison didn't know why this upset her. She didn't like Isaac. She didn't. But the thought of him having a girlfriend stirred something inside her. She couldn't point out what it was.

To get her mind off of it, she drops her towel. "Yeah, let's go." Scott's eyes widen as Allison pounces on him. He catches her beneath her thighs and they fall back onto the bed. Allison looks down at her sweet boyfriend, then kisses him hard. Shivers ran down her whole body with this kiss. She had never kissed him this way before. It was as if she hadn't seen him in years. She pulled away from him and he just stared at her with happy eyes.

"Woah." Is all Scott managed to say.

She giggled, "You're such a dork." Allison climbed off of Scott so she could get ready.

"Woah, where are you going?" He playfully grabbed her arm.

"Oh no no no, I have to get dressed." She smiled.

"You really don't have to."

"Yes I do. Besides, now you have something to look forward to when we get back." At that, he let her go. He fell back onto the bed, staring up at the cieling. He still couldn't believe Allison was his. She was perfect; she was beautiful, funny, smart, everything he could ever need. And she was all his.

Finally ready, Allison walks out in a navy blue baby doll dress with striped wedges. She looked hot. Scott couldn't help the drool falling from his mouth.

"You ready?"

"Oh, yeah." Scott reaches for her hand.

When they arrive to the restaraunt, everyone is already seated at a round booth. Their friends welcome them with smiles and drinks. Allison slides into the booth next to Isaac, and Scott slides in next to her.

Allison links her hand with Scott's as they listen to Stiles and Lydia argue over who kissed who first. However, Allison's attention was captured by the sex scene going on next to her. Gen was kissing Isaac all over his neck; and Allison wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Gen's hand down the front of Isaac's pants.

It was bugging Allison more than it should. She tried not to stare at them, but she couldn't help herself. When she looked up at Isaac, he was already staring at her. He was more than staring at her, he was smirking. It seemed as if he knew it was bugging her, and he was happy about it. She didn't want to watch this porn any more, especially not at the table.

"Hey, Scott, could you let me out? I just got a text from my mom and i think it's important."

Scott looks at Allison with worry written across his face. "Yeah, of course. Want me to come with you?"

"No, sweetie. It's okay." She says and walks out of the front of the restaraunt to her car. Seconds later, Isaac is outside.

"I got your text. I knew you were jealous." Isaac smirks at her. He liked playing games.

As soon as she got outside, Allison had texted Isaac telling him to follow her. She didn't know how he got away from the table without being suspicious, but frankly, she didn't care. "Cut the crap, Isaac. I'm not jealous."

He takes a step closer to her and places his hands on her hips. "Oh you weren't jealous? You weren't jealous of her kissing me? Like this." His hands moved slowly up into Allison's hair. She felt his hot breath as his lips grazed her neck. Her head rolled to the side as he kissed her, biting her just a little.

Allison pushed him away by his hips. "No, I am certainly not jealous of that." She knew he was lying, and so did he.

"Okay, then. Are you sure you weren't jealous of this?" His hands moved down and raked the front of her body until they reached the end of her dress. One hand lift up her dress while the other felt her on the outside of her underwear.

Allison let out a sigh, "No. I'm definitely not jea..." She caught her breath as his hand reached under her underwear. Allison pulled open the backseat door that was behind her and laid her back down in the seat. She grabs him by the front of his shirt and pulls him down against her. Their lips meet hard and fast. His hands rubbing her underneath her underwear were about to make her lose control.

All of the sudden, the alarm in her car beeps twice; which meant her dad needed her asap. When he gave her the alarm, he told her no matter where or what she was doing, she needed to drop it and meet him.

Allison grunts in anger. Of course her dad had to ruin the moment. She pushes Isaac off of her. "I gotta go."

"What? Why?"

"I just have to go. Tell Scott you came out here and I was already gone or something. Tell him I'll call him." She says and starts her car. She speeds in reverse, changes gears, and speeds out of the parking lot, leaving Isaac standing alone.

Isaac walks back into the restaraunt and takes his seat in the booth.

Scott looks to Isaac, "Where's Allison?"

Isaac glared at Scott, "I don't know, man. When I went out there to get my wallet, she was crying. Then she tried to kiss me."

Allison speeds into her dad's house's driveway. Her phone was lighting up, telling her she had 13 missed calls from Scott. She couldn't answer right now. When her dad called her alarm, it was important.

She races up the steps and knocks on the front door, it creaks open. "Dad?" She calls out, but gets no answer. Panic fills Allison's head; this did not look good. She tip-toed into the living room and that's when she saw it. Her dad. Mangled. He was laying in a pool of what looked like his own blood. His face was shrewn; there were cuts all over his body. Allison cried out and ran over to him. She fell to the ground and touched his neck, in hopes of finding a pulse. There was none. Tears began to tople over as she screamed. She held her dad in her arms for a few minutes, crying. He was so strong, so smart. She figured she would die before him. He had taught her everything she knew. He was her best friend.

The pain in her heart turns to rage. She carefully places her father's body back on the carpet. Being the smart man that he was, Allison knew he had cameras hidden allover the house. Her body was moving before her mind could catch up. She was running downstairs to the basement where her father's office was kept. She wiggled the knob but found it locked. Panting in panic, her eyes scraped all around the room for where the key would be. Her hands felt around the top of the door. Nothing. _Fuck it. _She didn't have time to be searching. She needed to find out what happened to her dad. With a deep breath, she kicked as hard as she could, knocking the door down.

Her father's office had almost looked empty, except for the mappings on the walls. There was no papers on the desks; frankly, there was nothing on the desks except for two computers. One for the internet and daily rituals and the other showed the viewings of the cameras. Allison found the one of the living room and clicked around until she figured it out. She had rewinded the tape until right before the accident.

She watches as her father walks over to the door. He opens it, revealing a tall man with dark hair. She couldn't make out his face. Her father had seemed to know him, however, because of their body language. They talk for a few minutes in the living room. Then all of the sudden, the dark haired man's body starts to contort. He's changing. He's changing into a werewolf. Her father was fast, but for some reason, the werewolf was faster. He pounced on her father quickly and began to tear at his flesh. Allison couldn't bare to watch it, so she fastfowarded just up until the werewolf was finished. She let her hands meet her face and wipe the tears from her eyes. The werewolf transformed back into the dark haired man. He put his clothes back on and began to walk back towards the door. Then the man froze in his tracks. He turned around, facing the camera. He slowly sauntered towards it. His face was getting clearer and clearer by the second. But Allison still couldn't recognize the man. When he reached the camera, he looked at it. Allison felt like his eyes were locked on hers. Then, he winked. Smiled. And walked off.

Allison rewatched the dark haired man wink over and over again. She even took a picture of his face. Then, she stood up, and punched the computer screen. Hard. She was full of so much anger, the force didn't even hurt her hand. She dialed Scott's number.

He picked up on the second ring, "Allison, we need to talk."

"Meet me at my house. Call the rest of 'em." Then she hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison slams on the breaks in her driveway, half in tears, half filled with rage. Her friends' cars were already parked outside, fortunately. When she burst through the door, everyone stared at her in confusion. They didn't know what had just happened. They didn't know that her father was dead. Her father. The man she thought would never die.

Her chest was eaving up and down as she met everyones eyes. She didn't know how she was going to tell them. The words would'nt come to her mouth. She could feel the water forming in her eyes. Everyone's eyes were still on her as Scott walked over and grabbed her hands.

"Allison? What's wrong?" He said with sad eyes.

It was coming. The words. The tears. She couldn't hold it in. "My dad's dead." She cried and fell into Scott. He caught her with his arms and let her scream into his chest. The feeling she thought she let out while holding her dad was back, except worse. The thought of her dad being dead was hitting her harder this time. She finally realized she would never see him again. Never talk to him. Never see him laugh. Nothing. He was gone, and that was it. Scott's arms were her only source of feeling that was positive. All she needed was him to hold her in his arms.

"Do you want everyone to go home? I could stay with you tonight?" Scott calmly whispers in her ear.

At his words, she stopped crying. She backed away from him and whiped her tears away. "No. We have to find this guy, okay?"

Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, and Gen all looked at her with sad, worrying eyes, and nodded. She went along with what she was saying, trying to hold everything back, "Okay, you guys are going to think I'm crazy.. but, it was a werewolf."

Scott's eyes widened. Any werewolf in this town didn't kill people. They had it under control in Beacon Hills. Something was up. He met eyes with Isaac. The same worried look was written across his face, too.

"Werewolves are real, okay? I don't know if you know that, but they are. And this one walked into my dad's house and ripped him apart. My dad has hidden cameras all through the house, so I watched it happen. I couldn't recognize the man who done it, though. But I have a picture." Allison scrolled through her phone until she found the picture of the dark haired man.

She held out her phone for the group. Scott, Isaac, and Stiles knew exactly who the man was. He was a man they had trusted. He was the one who made Scott and Isaac. Derek Hale.

"You guys know him?" Allison asked.

Everyone shook their head, even the three boys. They couldn't rat out their boy, not just yet. Not until they found out his reasoning. He couldn't have killed her father; there was no way.

"Well, we have to find him. And when we do, we're going to kill him. Now, I'll be right back. I have weapons for you guys." She said and walked away, out of the living room.

Scott turned to Stiles and Isaac, "Kill him? She's going to kill Derek, guys. We have to find out what's going on."

"Derek? Who's Derek?" Asked Gen.

"Really, sweetie, none of your business." Isaac snapped, then turned back to Scott. "There's no way that could have been him."

"Well if it is, we have to get to him before Allison does. Make sure he didn't do it, or has a good reason." Stiles added.

"Okay, as soon as we leave here, we'll go find him." Scott said just as Allison walked in the room. Thankfully, she didn't hear him.

She walked in carrying her bow and a shotgun. "There's more weapons downstairs for you guys. These are just the two I could grab." She laid the weapons down on the wooden coffee table.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Scott asked her.

Allison looked at him. Of course she wanted to do this. She had to avenge her father. Kill the man who killed him. Either way, he was a werewolf. He had to die. She looked down and played with her fingers for a quick moment. She breathed in a deep breath and blinked her eyes. When her eyes opened again, they were bright green. The green ring was brighter than ever, a cause of all her emotions built up. She looked up at the group, "I have to."

Scott's insides seemed as if they were going to fall out. He knew those eyes. His whole kind knew those eyes. They feared them. He thought it was just a legend. Turns out, Allison was a werewolf hunter. She was more than just a werewolf hunter. She was THE werewolf hunter. If she caught you, she was going to kill you. You could fight back, but it wouldn't do any good. She was like kryptonite to Superman. She was deadly. And she was his girlfriend.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Lydia scream. She was freaking out about Allison's eyes, of course.

"Allison! Your eyes!"

"Lydia, that is not what we need to be focusing on right now okay? Okay. First thing in the morning, we're going to find this guy. So you guys can sleep over tonight if you want. But I'm going to go ahead and lay down." Allison takes Scott by the hand and leads him upstairs to her bedroom. Stiles and Lydia take the bedroom downstairs, and Isaac and Gen take the other bedroom upstairs.

Once in the bedroom, Allison lays on the bed and pulls Scott onto the bed with her. All she wants to do is have him hold her. Which is exactly what he does. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't move. He just holds her. She burries her head into his chest. A numb feeling falls all around her. No more tears come. Her eyes fade back to normal and she kisses Scott on the neck. She wraps one leg around him and closes her eyes, slowly drifting away.

Allison's eyes shoot open, due to the fact that she's pressed against the wall on her bed. Scott has taken up the whole bed, and he had pushed her over in her sleep. She would be upset, but she has to use the bathroom anyway.

Allison rolls over Scott and her feet find the floor. Her hands reach out infront of her to guide her, because the room is so dark that she can't even see her hand if it was held out in front of her. She shuffles through the bedroom slowly, and finds the wall, in which she then feels all over to find the door knob. When she finds it, she opens the door letting light shine in to the room. At the same time she opens the door, she finds Isaac opening his door across the hallway. The bathroom was directly in the middle of the two bedrooms. If Isaac thought he would get there first, he had another thing coming.

Across the hall, she could see a smirk coming from Isaac's face. Then, at the same time, they shut their door and bolted. The both ran to get to the bathroom first. It wasn't because they both would die if they didn't use the bathroom right that second, it was just for fun. The blissful feeling that came with winning was something they both craved, even if it was to see who could get to the bathroom first.

They both made it to the bathroom door in time and rammed into eachother, trying to push their bodies infront of the other's. They were both held up at the door frame.

"Isaac! Let me in!" Allison half screamed, half whispered.

"How about you let _me_ in?" Isaac laughs back.

"Okay."

Isaac stops squirming, "Really?"

Allison pushes her way into the bathroom. She raises her hands in the air and smiles, "Nope."

Isaac's face showed that he was disappointed in himself for being so naive. He couldn't help himself that he gets overwhelmed at just the thought of sleeping with Allison. He could actually love her. Who was he kidding, he does love her. He just lies to himself about it, because he is not the kind of guy who loves. He just messes around.

With Allison still boasting about her win, Isaac takes advantage of his opportunity and jumps into the bathroom and quietly slams the door behind him.

Allison's boasting comes to an abrupt stop, "Isaac!? What are you doing? I have to use the bathroom." She scowles at him, and he loved it. He loved when she looked at him as if she hated him, because he knew it was a show.

"Just shut up." He says. His hand finds the doorknob and locks it, then slowly reach to her hip.

"Isaac, not tonight. I'm not in the mood." Allison lets out a sigh as his lips find her neck and softly leaves kisses.

"You sure about that?" He whispers.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She whispers back as she moves her hands into his hair, letting him continue to kiss her neck.

"You want me to stop?"

"Yes, I want you to take your shirt off." She says. He grabs both her hands and places them on his lower stomach. Her hands move up his body, feeling his muscles, and pulls his shirt off over his head. He then grabs her under her thighs and lifts her up onto the sink. His lips move from her neck to meet her lips.

Allison locks her legs around the back of Isaac and she pulls him closer to her. Her shirt ends up hitting the floor after that, along with her bra. Isaac's hands move down to her chest, feeling her. She loved the way he touched her, it sent some kind of unrecognizeable spark all through her. She moved her hands down to the button on top of his jeans and played with it till it popped open. She pushed his pants until they fell to the ground, revealing his plaid boxers. Her legs pulled him against her harder. She could feel almost every inch of him. She let out a soft moan.

Then there was a knock at the door. Allison pushed him away instantly, his back banging into the wall behind them with a soft _thud. _

"Isaac?" It was Gen. She would wake up now, of course she would.

Allison slapped his arm after he didn't answer. "Uh.. Yeah?"

"Come back to bed. I'm not going to play with myself here."

At that, Allison had to slap her hand across her mouth to keep her from bursting out laughing. Isaac gave her a small smile in embarrassment.

"Okay, just go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute." They could hear her footsteps walk away.

"You better go, Isaac. Atleast now, you already have a hard on." She smiled.

"Yeah, that's good. It usually takes a long time to get one with her."

Allison didn't respond to him. She couldn't tell if that was sweet or not. Instead she just responded with, "Let's go. I'll go first." She unlocked the door and pulled it open, peaking out to see if anyone was looking. Seeing that it was clear, she stood up strait and walked out into the hallway, Isaac following. They head in opposite directions back to their room.

Allison turns around only to catch Isaac looking at her. "I'll uh, see you tomorrow." She says.

Isaac, then runs towards her. He grabs her by the sides of her face and kisses her. She pushes him away, instantly. "Not out here in the open." She whispers. Realizing what he had just done, he turns around, scratching the back of his neck.

Allison was right, however. He shouldn't have kissed her out in the open. A pair of eyes saw everything. Saw them walk out of the bathroom together, saw them kiss. That pair of eyes belonged to Gen. And she wasn't good at keeping secrets.

The next morning Allison woke up sprawled out on the bed. Scott must have already been awake, considering he was no where in the room. She slumped out of bed rubbing her eyes, and opened the room door. There was a loud commotion downstairs. It did not sound good.

Allison immediately woke her whole body up and ran down the stairs into the living room where she saw it. Lydia and Stiles screaming as Scott punched Isaac. _Oh no. _Scott kept pounding Isaac's face and blood started to form.

"Scott!" Allison shouted and grabbed at his shirt, trying to pull him away. "Scott stop!" But he didn't. He kept slamming his fist into Isaac's face without hesitation.

Anger and fear coursed through Allison's veins. The emotions caused her eyes to start glowing to a bright green. She closed them and breathed in, catching all her anger and fear into one breath. Then, she let it out "Scott!" Her voice was so loud it shook the whole house. Everyone except Scott looked in her direction. Her face was bright red with emotion and her eyes were brighter than ever.

Scott finally decided to look at her. His head shot around in her direction and he let out a loud growl. His eyes were a bright yellow and he had the teeth of a dog. Not just a dog, a werewolf. His growl shot back in her direction louder than her voice. She froze. The red flush of her face instantly vanished along with the glow of her eyes. Scott was a werewolf. Scott was the thing she despised most in the world. The thing she was destined to kill. This could not be possible. The boy she loved was a dog. A vicious, killing dog. She felt like she was going to faint.

Realizing he had just let Allison know he was a werewolf, he bolted. He jumped off of Isaac and ran to the front door, vanishing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Trees. All she sees is trees. She's running through the forrest. Except this time, instead of being the hunter, she's the prey. She can hear the growls behind her and the scratches of claws against dirt. She blinks her eyes. Nothing. She tries to use force to push the vision in, but it doesn't happen. She has nothing. No vision. No bow. No shoes. Just her in her giant tshirt. How is she suppose to protect herself? _

_"Allison!" A voice calls from behind. A familiar voice._

_She turns around. "Scott?" The body the voice came from is hidden in the shadows. The body steps forward, into the moonlight. _

_"Hey." Scott smiles happily at her. Allison ran to Scott and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his hot body against hers. She hadn't realized that he was naked until she embraced him. She was so happy to see him. _

_A sharp pain filled her sides. It felt like nails were digging into her ribs. She could fill the blood dripping down her body. She looked up at Scott. He had no emotion on his face. His claws had dug into her body, leaving five holes on each side. He picked her off his body using only his claws, and flung her away from him. She landed hard on the root of a tree. She could hear the cracking of her back, but she felt no pain. _

_It took all the strength out of her just to lift her head to look at Scott. Her mind couldn't fathom what had just happened. What is he doing? _

_"See, Allison, you've gotten yourself into a tiny little pickle." He said as he slowly walked towards her. "You're a werewolf hunter, yet you're dating a werewolf. Well, you_

_were dating one." He eerily smiles at her._

_"What do you mean were?" She asks._

_He looks at her and laughs, an evil laugh. He throws his head back in this evil laugh. "It's obviously over now, you stupid bitch. You're fucking his best friend, Allison. Like, duh, it's over." He smiles and keeps walking towards her. "It's not a big deal though, he didn't really love you. You were just an easy fuck. And now, that it's over, I guess I gotta... take care of you." _

_His eyes turn to a bright yellow and his smile grows, showing his canine teeth. Allison tried to scream but nothing came out. She rolled over to her stomach and started to crawl. Scraping and clawing at the ground, she was trying to get off her hands and knees. Scott's hand was instantly on her ankle, claws digging into her skin even harder. He pulled her up by the ankle and into the air, flinging her almost as high as the tops of the trees. She screamed, or atleast tried to, and clawed at the air, trying to grab ahold of anything. Then, she was falling. Falling to her death. This was it. _

_Then a hand was around her neck, slamming her into the ground, hard. The breath had been knocked out of here. "Guess this is the concequence of being a whore." He clenched his hands, digging his fingers into her neck. She could see the blood squirting up from her neck; she could feel it pouring down her body as she slowly faded away._

Allison flashes her eyes open. She sees Isaac leaning above her with a distressed look on his face. A hand was tightened around his neck. Her hand. She jerks her hand away fast and Isaac pours air into his lungs.

"I'm- I'm so sorry, Isaac." She whispers.

His body flops to the ground. Allison's dream felt so real. She thought she was going to die, only to be waken up in the situation she dreaded the most.

"What happened?" Allison lifted her back off the floor.

"Yo-you fainted." Isaac gasped for air.

So it was true. Scott had found out about her and Isaac's affair and she had found out that he was a werewolf. She couldn't believe it. How was Scott a werewolf? A werewolf was what she despised the most. She killed them. It was in her blood. It was in her blood to kill them, to hate them. But how could she hate, or even kill, Scott? _You probably already killed him, Allison. _Her subconcious reminded her. Dread poured through her.

"Where's Scott?" She asked Isaac.

"I don't know yet. Stiles and Lydia went after him." He replied, with his breath back.

"We have to find him. I have to talk to him."

"Okay." Isaac pulls her to her feet and wraps his arms around her.

She tiredly pushes him away. "No, Isaac. You've done enough." Her eyes brightened to a green, and she was gone, leaving Isaac alone in her house.

Allison was running. Her bright, green-eyed vision blurred from the tears pouring down her face. She didn't mean to blame Isaac, it was half her fault too. The words just sort of poured out of her mouth before her brain could connect. She had to find Scott. She could think about Isaac later. Actually, she didn't need to think about Isaac at all. Her legs and arms were pumping harder than they had ever pumped before. She bolted so fast, she had forgotten to put her shoes on. She was still in what she slept in, a giant tshirt.

Trees was all she saw now, running through the forrest barefoot. The leaves and sticks stabbed the bottom of her feet, but she didn't care. No matter what, she kept running. Her vision was on, but there was no sign of Scott.

This couldn't be happening. Why would she do something so stupid? How could she lose Scott? She fell to her knees with a quiet sob. Her hands shook as she reached for her eyes. Tears poured out of her eyes like waterfalls. The quiet sob she was keeping under control, grew louder and louder, until they were screams. The thought of losing Scott forever was the worse feeling she had ever encountered. A small part of her was angry with him. Deep down she wanted to kill him. Her inner hunter was coming forth against Scott. She couldn't let that happen. Her shaking hands turned to fist; they slammed against the leafy, dirted ground. Her fists kept slamming againt the ground while she screamed.

After her fists had made a dent in the dirt in front of her, and her throat grew soar, she gathered herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. When she looked up, a naked body was standing a few feet in front of her. It was Scott.

Allison's heart jumped inside her chest. "Scott?" He didn't answer, he didn't move. She ran with joy towards her might-be-boyfriend with hope. When she reached him, she stopped. For some reason, she didn't say anything. Something told her not to.

Scott looked at her. He watched her bright green eyes fade back to the usual color of caramel. He looked at the girl he loved and felt nothing. He was numb to the core. There was no feeling of love, sadness, or anger.

Allison started to speak, but he stopped her. "Don't." He said. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I'm done.. for now atleast." He said emotionlessly. His face started to contort and grow hair. His eyes grew yellow. Just his face had changed to his werewolf form. "Don't let the killer in you come after me either. I'm different than any other werewolf you've met. And I'd win." And with that, he changed, and was gone.

Allison stood, frozen. He was gone. Scott, her love, was gone. No matter what Isaac was to her, he didn't mean anything. Scott was her everything. And he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_1 year later_

Allison's hands grab the silver arrow shoved deeply into a werewolves neck. She tried to pull it out fast enough before the wolf turned back into a human. The tip must have been stuck on some nerve in the wolf's neck because she couldn't pull it in time. The wolf started to contort into a human. The dark hair of a young girl was strewn all over the dirt. This was the first time Allison had seen her arrow stuck in a human. Her father had told her never to let her see the wolf's human form once she made the kill. She listened. She never had, until now. The pain that shot through her body was almost unbearable. When she saw the dead wolf, it was just a dead evil dog. But when she saw the dead human, she knew it was murder.

Allison rested her head on her hand and sighed. When she stood up, she grabbed the end of the arrow and yanked it out, blood pouring everywhere. She hated the sight, but she couldn't leave this arrow sticking out of the neck of this girl. It felt wrong, even if the girl was a wolf.

She placed the girls hand on her chest and found a nearby flower to place in them. After that, she stood up and walked away, trying not to let it bother her too much. She figured she was done with her hunt for the night, so she flung her bow over her shoulder and headed towards the edge of the woods.

The only soud flooding her ears was the crunching of the leaves beneath her feet. Allison was worn out. The hunt from tonight took longer than expected. The girl wolf just ran. She never stopped.

All of the sudden, something big hit Allison, flinging her to the ground. Her head banged against the ground, hard. Her eyes were closed because of the impact. However, when she opened them, the earth was spinning. She placed her hand against the ground so she could try to push herself up. The strength in her arms was weak.

A dark figure stood in front of her. A big, dark figure. Her arms immediately regained strength and she was instantly on her feet. She blinked to bring up her vision, but when her eyes opened, the figure was gone. She spun around in confusion. If this was a werewolf, she couldn't just let it go. Even if she wanted to drop it, her instict wouldn't let her.

She crounched down as low as she could. There was a faint growling somewhere but she couldn't quite tell where it was coming from. Slowly, Allison stood up. When she turned around, she immediately was pushed to the ground. The dark figure from before was on top of her. It was a werewolf. It was on top of her, staring. The wolf was completely still. It was just looking at Allison.

She took both of her hands, wrapped it around the wolf's throat and flung him over her head. The wolf landed hard on its back, right above her head. When she got herself to her feet, she turned around and froze. The wolf turned. It was human. And it was Scott.

She hadn't seen Scott in a year. When he left her in the woods, she hadn't gone after him. She hadn't had contact with him or anyone. She completely isolated herself from everything she knew, everything she was. All she stuck to was her hunting. Hunting down the bastard that killed her father. She still hadn't found him, and she had no help. Her world had crumbled when Scott had left her, and every one her friends was just a reminder.

Allison was frozen, staring at Scott as he slowly rised from the ground. He looked up and his eyes widened as he recognized who she was.

"Scott?" Allison whispered.

"Allison." He replied.

She swallowed down the ball in her throat. "Uhm.. How are you?"

"Great."

"That's great." She replied, feeling a stab of pain.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna go." He began to walk off.

Allison jogged up behind Scott and reached for his shoulder, "Scott, wait."

Scott turned around. An evil look crossed his face as he jammed his claws into her side. Allison gasped in pain. "Allison. I said I'm going to go. Okay?" He pulled his claws out of her side and walked away. Allison fell to the ground, grabbing her side while the blood oozed out. The pain she felt was unbearable, she almost couldn't breath. She looked up, watching Scott walk away, with a single tear running down her face.

When she got the strength, she pulled herself up off of the ground. She ran as fast as she could to the edge of the woods, holding her wound, where her car was parked. When she reached her car, she hopped into the driver side and searched the backseat for a shirt. A white shirt was strewn on the floor in the back passenger side. She took the white shirt and tied it around her wound, and sped home.

Allison slammed her front door shut behind her. She ran up the stairs, skipping each one, to her room. Her phone was laying on the edge of her made bed. Her hands shaking, she dialed Stiles' number.

He answered on the second ring, "Allison?"

"Hey, Stiles.."

"Uhm, whats up?" He asked in confusion.

"We have a problem with Scott." She said.

"What? You saw Scott? Where was he? Is he okay?" He asked frantically.

"I don't think he's doing good. Have you not seen him?"

"No, Allison. I haven't seen him since he found out about you and Isaac. Just like I haven't seen you." Stiles says annoyed.

"Okay, that's not the point. I ran into him in the woods and he stabbed me in the side with his claws. Stiles, he's not the same." She half whispers into the phone.

"I mean you did break his heart."

"Stiles. Is that really the point? We have to do something." Anger started to course through her. She knew she had, but he didn't have to remind her.

"Okay, we'll be right over. I'll call Isaac."

Allison felt like her heart was caught in her throat. She hadn't seen him in a year and she didn't want to see him. But she needed all the help she was going to get. "Okay.." She said and hung up the phone.

She threw her phone on her bed and headed to the bathroom. Luckily, she had a first aid kit under her sink. She pulled it out and found a bottle of alcohol she kept in it. She shakily opened the bottle and poured it down her side, burning her wounds. Allison screamed in pain and the alcohol cleansed her. She quickly got a big piece of gauze and taped it to her side. That should keep it clean for now. She didn't have time to thoroughly clean it, because Stiles and Lydia barged in the doorway.

"Allison!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" She then wobbled down her stairs and into the living room. "Where's Isaac?"

"Oh, he's on his way. He has Derek with him." Stiles said.

"Who's Derek?"

"Oh, he's a werewolf. He'll be able to track Scott's smell."

"Great. More werewolves." Allison rolled her eyes. She hated them. She could barely believe she was working with one.

Isaac had finally made it to Allison's house along with Derek. Allison could feel Isaac staring at her, but she tried not to make eye contact. He wasn't important at the moment, Scott was. So she and the group decided finding him was the first step.

"Do you have anything of his that might have his scent?" Derek asked.

"Uh, yeah." Allison ran upstairs to her room. She had plenty of Scott's shirts, some she wore, and some he had left there. When she was in her room, she shuffled through her bottom, right drawer. It was Scott's drawer, with all of his stuff in it. She had still kept it there because she couldn't manage to throw anything away. She found her favorite shirt of his, a baseball T with red sleeves. She held it out in front of her with a sad smile. Then she calmly pulled it to her chest and slowly walked back downstairs.

She met eyes with the wolf, and threw the shirt at him. He took a big, long sniff and headed for the door. The group followed. When he pulled the door open, the group all took a step back in surprise. Scott was already standing in the doorway.

He walked inside. "Allison. I thought I told you not to come after me. You remember?" He took Allison's silence as a confirmation. "Yet, you grab Derek and try to sniff me out?" He walked through the group until he stood directly in front of her. "Was I not clear enough earlier?" He carefully places his hand on her side where he had earlier stabbed her. He carefully placed his hand. He didn't hurt her stab wound. That was something, right? A small strand of hope grew inside Allison. He drops his hand and glances at Isaac, "I see you've got your boyfriend back. He went back to you after you blew him off? Must be desperate." He started walking through the group looking at everyone. "Stiles. You're actually the only one I miss." He patted Stiles on the shoulder while Stiles stood uncomfortably. "Oh Derek. Allison, didn't they tell you? You've got a killer in your house. Derek's the one who killed your father."

Allison felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach. This whole year she had been searching for the man that was standing right in front of her. The man she was about to work with to find Scott. How could she not recognize the man? She thought she knew his face. She had studied it so many times. How could she have missed this? Allison fell to her knees once more, but no tears could form.

Scott walked towards the door then turned around, "If you all come after me again, I will kill you. Every last one of you." Then he turned around and slammed the door behind him.

Allison got to her feet and slowly walked over to Derek. He stared at her unemotionally. She clenched her fist as tightly as she could and locked it hard with the edge of Derek's jaw.


	6. Chapter 6

Allison had Derek pinned on the ground. He was surpised because she was stronger than she looked, but he didn't know that she was the hunter. Her fists kept flailing in the air and landing against his face. Her punches became harder and harder and blood started to form at the edge of his mouth.

When he finally realized what was happening, his face contorted into a half werewolf face. He grabbed Allison by her sides and flung her off of him. She flew across the living room and hit the wall behind her, then fell to the ground. She was quickly up on her feet, as was Derek.

"Allison, stop!" It was Stiles. "You need him, remember? You need him to find Scott. You can kill him later."

"Wait wait wait. You're Argent's daughter?" Allison stared at him with demonic eyes. He took her silence as a yes. "I'm sorry. Sorry you were born from that inconsiderate bastard."

Allison screamed and ran at him. Something pulled her back. Isaac had balled his fist in the back of her shirt.

"Isaac. Let. Go." She said, anger in her eyes.

"You heard Stiles. When we find Scott, you can kill him. And I'll help you." Isaac said.

"I don't need your help."

"Yeah, I think you do." He mumbled to himself. At the moment, he didn't want to mention that Derek might actually be the only werewolf that could take Allison on. He might even be the only werewolf that would be able to kill her. And he also didn't want to mention he was a werewolf, himself. He felt like she had too much on her plate.

Allison walks over to Derek and places a single finger on his chest, "We find Scott. Then when we do, you leave. You run. Cause if you don't, I will hunt you down. And I will kill you." She says in all seriousness.

Derek smiles at her. His cheeks grow big as he's holding in his laughter. Suddenly, he throws his head back and fills the room with loud laughter. This makes Allison more angry than before. Now he was just taunting her. When he collects himself he says, "Whatever you say, sweetie." Then takes her finger between his pointer finger and thumb and picks it off his chest as if it was dirty.

Allison backs away from Derek. If she didn't, she might have blown up on her and they might not have been able to stop her.

She looks to Stiles, "So what do we do?"

Everyone looks to Stiles. "Okay, Derek needs the shirt you have of his so he can sniff out his scent. Lydia and I are going to go to his house and see if we can find anything that might lead to where he's at now or what he is doing. And Allison, you have your hunting skills so you and Isaac cand scout the woods for any werewolf sightings."

"Why does Isaac have to come with me? He'll just slow me down." Allison practically yelled.

"You'll do better with him. You asked me for a plan and I gave it to you. We're following it. Now let's go." Stiles said in bossy but hot kind of way.

Allison stomped past Isaac, knocking his shoulder with hers. He followed her out into driveway. Stiles and Lydia got into Stiles's jeep and left while Derek ran off into the distance.

Ten minutes later, Allison and Isaac pull up next to the woods. She silently gets out of the car, but slams the door behind her. She flashes on her vision and runs ahead, trying to lose him. However, having speed on his side, he can always catch up.

"Allison? Why do you hate me?" He quietly asked.

"Because you ruined my life."

He swallowed the knot in his throat, "But Allison, it wasn't only me."

"I know." She replied. "You don't think I hate myself for this?"

They walk in silence for a moment, only aware of the sound of the crunch beneath their feet. Isaac thinks about what to say. Should he tell her that he loves her? That he's loved her this whole time? Even though she hates him.. "So.. You never.."

"What?"

"You've... You've never.."

"Isaac WHAT?"

"Loved me! You've never loved me?" He sighed.

Allison stopped in her tracks. Something grew inside of her. A feeling of sorrow and anger. Both of her hands met with his chest as she shoved him back. "How could you say that to me? I was with Scott. I love Scott. And this is NOT the time to be talking about this Isaac!" She screamed. Anger overpowered the sorrow and coursed through her veins. The sad part was, was that she did love him. Not as much as Scott, of course, but she did. There was still some part of her that still loved him, but she couldn't make that mistake again.

"Well when are we suppose to talk about it?! You've ignored me for a year! You practically vanished!" He screams back at her.

"Isaac, I don't want to be around you anymore because I was starting to love you! But I was IN love with Scott. It was always Scott! She screamed so loud, her voice echoed throughout the woods. They stood in silence after that for what seemed like forever.

"And there it is." A voice came from beside them. At the same time, they both whipped their heads to find Scott watching them. "Poor Isaac. In love with a girl that will never love him back." Scott walked over to Allison, pulling her close by her waist. "But it always was me, right." His hand touched the edge of Allison's face as he turned her to face him. "It was always me." He pressed his lips to hers softly. Fire flew through her body, a feeling she hadn't felt in a year. She couldn't believe he was kissing her. But, all good things must come to an end because Scott abruptly stopped kissing her. He looked straight into her eyes and said, "Too bad it was never you."

"You're lying."

"I'm not." He smirked.

"You know how I know you're lying? That kiss. You felt something when you kissed me, I know you did. You felt the feeling that we used to feel. The fire. Coursing through you. You still love me, whether you want to admit it or not. And it's okay, because I still love you, Scott. I do."

Scott looked at her. His face saddened as if she had hit a nerve. Maybe something in him still did love her, even though hate conquered him. However, Allison didn't have much time to think about if he actually loved her. She raised her foot and slammed it into his chest, pushing him back and into the air.

Out of nowhere, a giant wolf grabbed Scott from the air and tackled him to the ground. Allison watched as Scott's body transformed into a wolf, to match Derek. Their black, dog forms hit and bit at eachother. They looked so much alike as wolves, besides the fact that Derek was bigger, that Allison's eyes made them look as if they were forming together.

This went on for minutes, Allison couldn't tell how long. But then she saw Derek fly through the air. When he landed, he was back in human form. He sat up and his eyes widened as he saw the sight in front of him. Scott and Isaac. Scott had his arm around Isaac's neck with his claws out at Isaac's heart. "I told you guys not to follow me, then you try to attack me? Are you stupid? I told you I'd kill you. I didn't want to have to actually fall through with what I said, but.." Then his claws stabbed into Isaac's chest. Isaac breathed in sharply as his eyes widened. Scott smirked at Allison, then pulled his claws out, letting Isaac's limp body fall to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

"NO!" Allison screamed as Isaac fell. She landed on her knees next to him, tears pouring down her beautiful face. Scott looked down as if something in him clicked. Like something in him felt pain for what he had just done, but he easily shook it off. He watched Allison lay her shaky hands on Isaac's bloodied chest. Jealousy shot through him. "I told you not to follow me. That's what happens when you're a dumb bitch."

Allison looked up at him and said nothing. The look on her face said 'how could you?' She looked back down at Isaac and kissed his forhead.

"What? Speechless are we?" Scott scoffed. "Allison?" He asked when she didn't reply.

"WHAT?" She spat back at him.

"Answer me."

But she didn't, she couldn't. She knew she had hurt him, but she never thought he would go this far. This was Isaac. Sure, he had slept with Scott's girl, but they were still boys.

"No. Scott, I'm done." She replied tiredly.

"What do you mean you're done?" He asked rather harshly.

"I'm done." She replied and began to walk away. Scott wasn't going to have her walk away from him. No way. He squeezed his hand around her wrist and yanked her back, hard.

"Ow, Scott!"

"Hey!" Derek yelled, "Scott, let go of her."

Scott laughed, "I don't really think this is any of your business."

Derek was quickly behind Scott. His hand landing harshly on Scott's shoulder. With quick reflexes, Scott turned around and connected his claws with Derek's arm, thankfully letting go of Allison's. She fell to the ground and hit her head on the ground. Different colored spots filled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Derek grabbed Scott by the neck, flinging him into a tree a few feet away from them. Scott quickly landed on his feet. When Derek came charging at him, Scott grabbed the back of Derek's neck and shoved his face into Scott's knee. Derek's face didn't have a scratch on it except for one drop of blood coming from his nose. He was stronger than Scott thought.

When Allison finally came back to reality, she saw a blur of Derek and Scott. Her vision came back to her as she saw Scott on his knees with Derek behind him, Derek's hand around Scott's neck. She was frantically on her feet.

"Derek, no. Please." Is all she could get out as the knot in her throat began to form. This could not be happening to her. She could lose Scott, even though she had already lost him; she couldn't lose him forreal. The thought of never being able to see him again made her want to die. She slowly wobbled over to Scott and fell to her knees in front of him. Her shaking hands reached his face. "You can't do this to him, Derek." Then, she looked at Scott. "I'm so sorry, Scott." She was crying now, "I am so sorry. I did not mean for this to happen. I can't believe I did this to you. If I could switch places with you, I could. You know I would. I love you with my whole heart, Scott. I'm sorry."

"You still love me?" Scott said in surprise.

"Allison half laughed, half still sobbing, "Of course I do. I love you too much." Then she leaned in and kissed him, like she never had before. The fire that went through her was more real than ever. And surprisingly, Scott was kissing her back. That moment in their lives was more intimate than any moment they had ever shared in the years they have dated. Allison's stomach fluttered and her heart sped up. When she pulled away, she was smiling. Scott was also smiling back at her. There was a smile on his face that she hadn't seen in a full year. He looked like he was himself again, he looked happy.

Then blood shot all over Allison's face and neck. Scott gasped for air that he could not reach. Derek had sliced his throat straight open. Allison was so paralyzed, her brain almost couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

Scott's body fell to the ground. "Oh my God, Scott! No please. No please. Please." Allison sobbed. She had just got him back and Derek killed him. Scott was himself. And Derek. That bastard killed him. Scott couldn't be dead. There was no way in hell this could actually be happening. "You killed him! He was back! He was back.." She screamed at Derek. "Did you not see him?" Her head fell to Scott's chest where there was no heartbeat. After everything, she actually thought it was going to be okay.

Allison stood up and looked at Derek. He had no sympathy for her whatsoever. With tears running down her face, she grabbed the knife out of her back and stabbed him. She was so quick, even he didn't know what was happening until he felt the pain in his stomach. She removed the knife and stabbed him again, screaming. Then Derek fell to the ground just like the others.

Allison fell to her knees once more. She closed her eyes and let her head slowly lay down on Scott's chest again. She was numb. She was done.

"Allison?" A voice said.

When she opened her eyes to see where the voice came from, she was in her room. She was laying in her bed. The light above her was so blinding, she had to cover her eyes with her hand. She turned her head to see where the voice had come from, when she saw Scott. Her Scott. Laying next to her on the bed. "Scott!" She screamed and tackled him. Joy flew through her as she hugged his neck and breathed him in.

"Uh, yeah.." He said out of confusion.

She pulled away from him quickly. "Wait.. What happened?"

"I don't know, we were kind of having an intimate moment and you just blacked out." He smiled awkwardly.

"Oh my God." She felt his face to make sure it was real. Then her hands moved to his heart to feel his pulse, which she needed for comfort. "Oh my God." She happily pecked his lips. "Where's Isaac?"

"At his house I'm guessing."

"Derek?"

His look changed, "What? I didn't even know you knew him.."

Allison swat her hand, "Doesn't matter. Is he okay?"

"Yeah."

"Damn.."

His face became sad. When she realized she said, "Kidding." Her mouth stretched from ear to ear. "Oh my God." She said again. "My dad." She stood up, both feet on each side of Scott's body. She began to shake the bed with her legs. "My dad. Holy hell, Scott. This is.. This is.." She couldn't even find the words to express how happy she was.

Then she remembered, the text. The text she had got after she and Scott had slept together. She hopped off the bed to check her phone. When she opened her phone there were no messages. _What? _She quickly exited out of the messages and clicked to the keypad.

"Hello?" Isaac's voice answered in question.

"Isaac? Are you okay?" She breathed.

"Yes. Why are you calling me?" He sounded rather hateful.

"What do you mean?"

"Allison. We hate eachother, so what are you doing? Leave me alone." Isaac said and hung up. They hated eachother? Did she and Isaac not actually hook up? What was happening? She then realized, it didn't matter. She didn't care if she and Isaac hated eachother or not. Why would she when she had Scott? Nothing mattered as long as she had Scott.

Allison threw her phone behind her and ran and jumped on Scott. She kissed him softly on the lips and whispered, "I love you. I always will."


End file.
